


Nice Belly

by KingofAutumnLeaves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Belly Kink, Fat Shaming, Groping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerdiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teasing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAutumnLeaves/pseuds/KingofAutumnLeaves
Summary: Soulmate AU- the first words your soulmate says to you are inscribed onto your arm at birthCooper constantly thought about meeting his soulmate. He would spend hours looking at his mark, at those nine letters written on his arm, and dream about what circumstances could lead up to someone saying those words to him.Then it finally happens, and it's nothing like he expected.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 77





	Nice Belly

Cooper was fat. There was no use denying it, he'd always been fat and he would probably always be fat. But he didn't mind. He liked his body the way it was, and he knew there was someone out there who liked it even better.

Ever since Cooper had been able to read, he'd thought about the words on his arm. The first words his soulmate would say to him were < _Nice belly_ >. It was a major confidence boost, to say the very least, for a tubby nerd like him. Especially now that he was starting college.

Most people meet their soulmates when they're between 18 and 21 years of age. Some people got lucky and met them much earlier, others had to wait a while. Cooper remembered his parents always talked about how they didn't realize they were soulmates until they were both 30, even though they worked together.

"You got lucky!" Cooper's friend, Jetta, said. The two 19 year old's were sitting together in their community college's cafe, eating lunch and discussing their classes. Naturally, the topic of soulmates had come up. "You've got a compliment. My soulmate swears like a sailor, according to this." She held up her arm, showing that the words < _Learn to drive, asshole_ > were written there.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's kind of embarrassing sometimes." Cooper blushed, dipping a french fry into his milkshake before eating it. He loved the combination of sweet and salty flavors. "Who compliments other people on their weight? I mean, I know there are dating apps out there for guys like me, but still."

"You just need a push in the right direction." Jetta took a sip of her strawberry milkshake, and then sloshed the cup, spilling half of it onto Cooper's All Might shirt. "And there's your push. Name one of your kids after me!" She teased.

Cooper groaned and got up, running to the nearest men's room. ""She's crazy, this'll never work..." He sighed, taking off his shirt and turning on the faucet. If he cleaned it fast enough, he could still wear the shirt to his next class.

"Nice belly." Someone said. Cooper turned around, blushing heavily, and found himself face to face with another boy. A tall, thin boy wearing a long sleeved black crop top and tight jeans. He was extremely pretty, for a goth kid. "You go shirtless often, big boy? I'd certainly like to see that."

"Holy shit." Cooper swore, looking at his arm. He held it up, showing the stranger his soulmate mark. "I really, really hope this isn't just a coincidence. Can I see your arm?"

It was rude to ask someone if you could see their soulmate mark, and people usually only hid it if they already found their soulmate. But the goth boy complied. He rolled up his sleeve, showing that < _Holy shit_ > was clearly there. "My name's Liam, cutie. And you are?" He took a step forward, wrapping his arms around the tubby boy.

"C-Cooper!" His heart was beating fast. "Are we gonna make out now, or-?" Liam cut him off by pressing their lips together. His hands explored his soulmate's body, groping and jiggling everything he could reach. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of the two of them moaning.

"Drop your pants, Coop, I wanna see the cock I was made for~" Liam winked, fondling the blonde's love handles. Cooper shivered with delight, choosing to ignore the fact that they were in public. He undid his belt and dropped his pants, exposing the massive bulge barely contained by his bright red boxers. "Jeezus, I got lucky! This thing's gonna fuckin' break me in half!"

Cooper's face was completely red at this point. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that, Lee." He moaned, pulling the smaller man closer and pressing his face against his soft, hairy chest. "You really want to do it here, where anyone could walk in on us?"

"Aww, what's the matter, big boy? You shy~?" Liam teased, kissing the bear all over. "We can wait until later, if you want. Or we could use the stall and you can do whatever you want to me~" He nuzzled his soulmate, rubbing his big belly.

"The stall it is." Cooper picked up his black-haired soulmate and carried him into the stall, locking it behind them. "Sorry we couldn't have a more romantic meeting... I'll make it up to you with our first date."

"This is already the best date I've ever had, handsome." Liam laughed. "Hey, there's condoms in my back pocket if you need them." He bent over the toilet, pressing his hands to the wall, and arched his back.

Cooper reached into his soulmate's overly tight pants and pulled out a small packet of condoms. Choosing the largest size, he removed his boxers and slid one on. "I can't believe this is happening... If it turns out you like anime, I'm gonna have to marry you."

"I'll show you my manga collection after school." Liam wiggled his hips. "Now start pounding, fatty, I need to feel you inside me~" He dropped his pants, revealing a round, perfect ass in snug black panties. Cooper resisted the urge to cum right then and there.

" _You're perfect.._." He said under his breath, pulling off the panties slowly and ramming his manhood inside the smaller man. Liam cried out in pleasure, shouting several obscenities. Cooper fucked him slowly, trying not to go too rough. The stall filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, mixed with panting breaths and pet names.

"Unf, come on, you can fuck me harder than that~!" Liam moaned, wishing he could see his soulmate's face right now. "I need to feel that belly jiggling against my back!" 

Cooper groaned and started pounding faster, slamming his hips against the smaller boy. He felt himself getting closer. "Please keep calling me fat, Lee, it's pushing me over the edge~!" He gripped Liam's hips tighter, his legs shaking excitedly.

"Sure thing, fatty. Just keep ramming me with that monster cock of yours~" The goth chuckled. "I'm so glad you turned out to be my soulmate, now I've got my very own fat pig to feed and play with whenever I want. You better get yourself a new wardrobe, I'm gonna make you so fucking huge~"

The idea that Liam not only liked Cooper being fat, but wanted him even bigger, was enough to do it. "I'm gonna f-fucking ruin you~!" He growled, giving one last big thrust before cumming. The tubby blonde stood there, moaning his soulmate's name loudly, as he buried his cock hilt deep inside the tight ass he'd been fucking.

"Fuck, Coop! I love you~!" Liam cried, blowing his load soon after. He groaned as leaned back, letting Cooper wrap his meaty arms around him. "Oh, this is nice. You're like a giant teddy bear~" He giggled, nuzzling his soulmate.

"I love you too, Lee~" Cooper kissed the goth's forehead, hugging him tight. "Let me give you my number, I've got class in like ten minutes and I don't want to have to scramble to find you again."

"Noooo, don't pull out yet~" Liam whined, kissing Cooper's chubby cheeks. "Just five more minutes, pretty please? I want to know everything about you."

Cooper smiled, happy to finally have his soulmate in his arms. "Five more minutes, okay."


End file.
